


Like Shadow and Light

by iraincensus



Series: ubicumque lux invenitur umbra est [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slapping, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Scott, the Pathfinder, doesn't have it easy. His sister has disappeared without a trace. Jaal is interested in him, but there are one or two problems...When he finds what he thought he had lost, it becomes dangerous and very, very interesting, at least for him.





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> A brief explanation from me:
> 
> First: When the twins start to play, it will be really hard for Reyes. we have crops, ropes, sex toys, strokes...
> 
> Second, I had a not really serious conversation with a girlfriend. God only knows how we came up with it.
> 
> She: Have you ever noticed that in most FFs with aliens sex is always similar?
> 
> Me: What?
> 
> She: Well, I'm not complaining about the equipment and the different looks. But it's always the same in - out game. Person a always bounces around on b.
> 
> Me: Ah yes... what else? from left to right? Swelling and decay? An intelligent cock, which regulates the thing itself?
> 
> You: For example
> 
> Me: Interesting idea...

Scott got up from bed with difficulty. The wound was troubling him. This stupid attack on the Roekaar camp had gone wrong... At least he had been able to get his team out of it. The gunshot wound healed well. Sighing, he looked out of the window. Aya was a good place to recover, but he was just wrong here. He had to... Sara, his beloved little sister had disappeared. She had broken off all the bridges behind her and was gone. Just gone. He knew that she had to have a reason. Even a good reason, but somehow she couldn't tell him. He had tried everything to see her smile again, but since they were here, his sister was just angry. So unspeakably angry. Scott reproached himself. He hadn't been able to protect her from the Archon. She had been helplessly at his mercy, just after she had recovered. He had disappointed her. But was that the only reason? The redhead didn't believe it. His eyes fell on the letters. She wrote him. Old-fashioned letters on paper. Handwritten. Something he couldn't trace back. To which he could not answer. Right now he could have used her advice. She had always been his anchor. Had he ever told her that? She certainly knew. If he was in a bad way, she was suddenly there. Out of nowhere, as if she could feel it. Twin gang simply. He turns around when the door opened. He honestly began to smile.

"Hello, Jaal."

"Ryder, how are you?"

"Better. At least a little."

"You should rest."

"I know. I just can't."

"Another message from your sister?"

"Yes."

"Bad news?"

"No. She's fine. I would just like to answer her so much..."

"Ryder..."

Enjoying, he closed his eyes as he felt the strong arms around him. Satisfied, he snuggled up to the other. Jaal was so wonderfully warm and he just smelled incredibly good. Scott buried his face on the other man's shoulder and just let himself be held.  
Finally he was back on his ship. He was supposed to take it easy, but sleeping in his own bed was just wonderful. It only annoyed him that his team had stormed the camp without him. Drak had told him everything about the fight. The Krogan had been really enthusiastic. A good old-fashioned frontal attack. Who could have expected the mercenary to show up with a bunch of Krogans? Scott just came out of the shower, dressed only in a towel, when Jaal came back in. He liked the look on his body. The Angara scrutinized him very closely and he didn't intend to interrupt him. 

"What's the matter, Jaal?"

"I think I saw your vaasa-nari."

"Sara? You saw Sara? Where? When? How is she?"

"She was the mercenary who led the attack."

Powerless, Scott sank onto his bed. She had been on Voeld? She had led his team? So close... she had been so close. If only he had stayed on his ship. He could have seen her. Being able to talk to her. He would have... but she was there. She had come back to help him, to protect him, as they always did for each other. Surprised, he looked up when his hands were grabbed. He had not even noticed how much he had started to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Ryder."

"Don't be, Jaal. She was there and she survived."

"You tremble."

"Yes... it'll be fine."

"Shall I warm you?"

"I am not cold. That's the inner tension."

"If you would show your feelings openly, then that would not be so."

"If I would let my feelings run free, I would be a wreck. I'm glad she was there. I'm sad that she's gone again. I'm terribly afraid for her and I'm angry at the same time."

"That's a lot of feelings."

"You also have brothers and sisters. You know how that is."

"Yes... really exhausting."

Now Scott just had to laugh. Jaal was so wonderfully honest. Surprised, he looked up as the other man sat next to him and then took him in his arms again. That felt so good and was so wrong. He knew that the Angara had feelings for him. Scott enjoyed this attention. He felt comfortable with the other. His heart beat faster when he saw him. When he took him in his arms. There was only one problem. A problem he wasn't supposed to know anything about... But Jaal had stumbled upon it himself. The Angara felt that sex with humans was rough, almost brutal. At first he had been completely amazed at how the bigger one came up with it. He had asked Lexi about it and Peebee had noticed it and found it extremely funny. She had then sent Jaal a film. Of course the Pathfinder had stormed thereupon to the Asari and had put her to the test. What the hell had she sent to Angara? Thousands of possibilities had taken place in his head. Exciting... but Peebee had sent him a softcore. That was vanilla sex. If Jaal already felt that was rough... With his personal preferences the Angara would not get along at all. So he had withdrawn. Only the bigger one didn't really seem to understand that.  
The Pathfinder left Tanns office annoyed. These meetings were just a waste of time. He couldn't change the fact that the other Pathfinders had no ships and were stuck on the Nexus. He was virtually the only truly active Pathfinder. He was now to take on activities for the initiative, as well as for the humans. How could he do justice to that? Besides, the initiative had ships. None like the Tempest, but then they should use what they had. Shortly he leaned against the wall. His shoulder hurt. The one with the spare itself simply did not work out. The other Pathfinders walked past him and talked about his perfect ship. Sara had seen it quite differently. She had been thrilled at first, but when she realized that the ship was completely unarmed, she had almost blown up. What were these idiots actually thinking of sending him into the unknown without firepower? She had wanted to retrofit the Tempest directly. Involuntarily Scott had to smile. Sara was like that. Had he left her and had she had the resources, the Tempest would now be a highly equipped warship. After all, the Pathfinder had to be able to defend himself.

"You think of your sister."

"Hello, Kandros. Yes, I do."

"Oh yes... these phrases. Hello, Ryder."

"Is that still so hard for you? You've been working with humans for a long time now and you've been talking to my sister for hours."

"Exactly. I talked to your sister."

"Ah yes... My mistake. She doesn't like that either."

"Her words: I don't give a shit about these manners. She's a soldier through and through."

"Yes, her tone has always been rougher. Mom often called her the little Krogan."

"What an insult."

"It wasn't meant that way. She..."

"I know."

"You were on Voeld with her."

"I was. Twice."

"And?"

"What and? You know her, don't you? She is a force of nature. The first time, she saved my ass and the second time, she kicked a hell to protect you."

"Tiran..."

"Don't, Scott. She's fine. She's enjoying her life the way it is now. She has gone to protect you, to find herself again. Don't ask me how you find her, because I don't know. There are some channels you can use. But direct contact is only possible from her side."

"Uh, Tiran. Did she get you?"

"What?"

"Do you like my sister?"

"Yes."

"Really like her?"

"Yes."

"Really, really like her?"

"Yes, damn it."

"And does she like you too?"

"Probably not."

"What happened?"

"Not here. Let's have a drink. I'm free now."

"Then we go."

Scott followed the Turian. Arrived in his apartment he sat down as always in the kitchen. Thankfully he accepted the beer. It was strange that Kandros had smuggled goods in his apartment. On the other hand, it wasn't unusual for Turians. Slowly Scott sipped his beer. The security guard also took a seat and played around a little nervously with the bottle.

"Go ahead."

"I think I made some animal crap."

"What did you do?"

"I... fuck, Scott. You're her brother. I can't."

"You had sex."

"Twice and it was the best sex of my life."

"Okay. What's the problem?"

"She always disappears after that."

"It's obvious. Stress reduction. You're not going to date for breakfast either."

"Yes, but..."

"Did you ask her to stay?"

"Not the first time. I did the second time."

"She left anyway?"

"Yes... I was too rough. I hurt her."

"Tiran, if anyone can handle it, it's Sara."

"But..."

"No but. Believe me. Sara and I talked about everything. Really about everything. I know more about her sex life than anyone else. Just because it was a little rough she certainly doesn't escape."

"Then why did she leave?"

"No idea."

"Scott, please. You must have a clue." 

"What did you say?"

"How?"

"What did you say to her?"

"That she should let herself fall. What does that have now..."

"You told a control freak to drop her. She should give up control and trust you blindly. Did she?"

"Forced measures..."

"There's your answer. Sara is like you, Tiran. She does not let herself fall. She always has the upper hand, unless she wants it differently."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"You did."

"How do I fix it?"

"With a lot of work, Kandros. With a lot of work. You have to show her that she can trust you." 

Only in the evening did he leave the flat again and return to his ship. In his room the first way led him into the shower. It was already late and quiet on the ship. Tomorrow they would leave for Havarl. Just as he was coming out of the shower, Jaal was already standing in his room again. He had to tell SAM to lock his door soon. His teammates could always come to him, but they should knock. He quickly slipped into a pair of shorts. 

"You can always come to me, Jaal. But you can't just come into my room like that."

"I'm sorry, Ryder. That's different with us..."

"It's okay. Just knock next time."

"I will. Sorry."

"It's okay. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"You've been in an apartment for a long time."

"Are you watching me?"

"No. I saw you walking in that direction. And when I went to the Tempest tonight, you just came back."

"I was with Kandros."

"You spend a lot of time with him.

Did jealousy sound from his voice? Was his look reproachful? He certainly only imagined it. After all, he had pulled the emergency brake. 

"He misses Sara. He likes her very much and so I am not alone with my feelings".

"You can also talk to me about your sister. I know what it's like to worry."

"But you have your brothers and sisters back! I'm sorry, Jaal. I'm jealous of you and I hate myself for it."

"Taoshay, I am sorry. I didn't think I'd cause that in you."

"You don't have to be sorry. I also know that this is illogical."

"I hurt you when I talk to you about it."

"No... yes... I can talk about it better with Kandros. He also misses Sara."

"I see..."

"What did you just call me?"

"Good night, Ryder."

Completely confused, he looked at the Angara. What was that now? Scott went to bed. He didn't find a solution anyway.  
Laughing Scott looked at Reyes. He had invited him for a drink and Scott had accepted only too gladly. Vidal was a liar and cheater, but privately very uncomplicated. And as long as he did not get in the way of the initiative an occasional meeting was no problem. On top of that, Kadara Port was much quieter now, thanks to him. The Pathfinder drank from his alcohol-free cocktail.

"You're really boring, Ryder."

"Why?"

"No alcohol?"

"No."

"The point of getting drunk is to get drunk."

"But I only came by for a drink."

"Yes, yes. That you always have to take everything so literally."

"With you? Absolutely."

"Are you still holding that against me?"

"No."

"Good.

"What are you looking at me like that for now?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the view." 

" Weirdo. "

"Come on, Ryder. I've never made a secret of it." 

"You didn't."

"Are you afraid of it?"

"Vidal... I would make your world go upside down."

"Somehow I've heard that saying before."

"Then this answer won't kill you."

"I am not used to being rejected.

"Then you should switch back to the easier partners."

"You didn't forgive me the lie."

"Meanwhile already.

"Ryder..."

Scott got up and walked up to Reyes. Grinning, he pushed one of his knees between the man's spread legs. He leaned over him and licked briefly over the auricle.

"If you hadn't cheated on me then, you'd be tied up under me now, legs apart, begging me to fuck you at last."

He liked the shiver that went through the other body. Also the soft moaning and the wide open eyes. Still grinning, the redhead went to the exit. He briefly raised his hand to say goodbye and disappeared outside. With his team he went to an Angara settlement on Kadara. The first time he was here, they had only found bodies. Now life was flourishing here again. He should visit this place from time to time to make it clear that there was no danger from the initiative. In his opinion this did not fall within his area of responsibility, but if it was required. Directly his team members swarmed out, he headed for a kind of small cafe and sat down at a table. Suddenly a young woman sat down at his table. She wore a knitted cap and sunglasses.

"Happy birthday, Scott."

"SARA!"

"Yes, it's me. Don't shout like that."

Right away he jumped up and hugged her. She was there. She was really there. No dream, no illusion, she was real. She gently returned his gesture. Still unbelieving, he sat down again, but clasped her hand.

"Happy birthday, Sara."

"How are you?"

"Now that you're back..."

"I'm not coming back, Scott."

"But..."

"The initiative is not for me. I am an exile and I feel comfortable with it."

"You..."

"I love you, brother. I really love you, but I can't go back."

"Can we see each other again?

"Once a month. Right here, at this table."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Scott. And now, what's going on?"

"How do you figure... it's okay. You always knew. See that Angara back there?"

"The one from your team?"

"Jaal, yes. He likes me, very much even. At least I think so."

"You seem to like him too."

"Yes..."

"Ah... the sex worries you."

"Sara..."

"Did you know that Angara has sex very different from what we do? They hardly move. Their bioelectric field stimulates them."

"What? No movement?"

"Only very weak ones. Somehow, when they are really wild, they hit a little. Otherwise the active part uses its field and the passive part its muscle contractions."

"Oh great. No wonder that he found the softcore already rough. How do you know that? Forget the question."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Then do it. Explain to him what the problem is. You don't have that ability. You can leave your personal fetish unmentioned." 

"Does Kandros know about yours?"

"No. But the way he fucks me against the wall, I don't need that either."

"You are impossible, Sara," it came laughing from him.

A young Angara came and brought them something to drink. He got a water, his twin sister a whiskey. It was amazing how much her choice of drinks showed her different character. 

"Okay, Sara. I just have to ask..."

"Dark blue. The veins are a little darker."

"Wow. Nice and how long?"

His eyes got big when she looked at her forearm with a lot of emphasis.

"Fuck, Sara!"

"I thought fuck too."

They both burst into honest laughter. After an hour she said goodbye and swung onto her motorcycle. As soon as she was gone, Jaal sat down with him.

"Who was that, Ryder?"

"Sara."

"That's great, Ryder."

"Yes."

"Why is she driving?"

"She has her own life. But we'll see each other again."

"That pleases me."

Tomorrow he would see Sara again for the sixth time. Scott was in a really good mood. Although Jaal was a bit strange in the last weeks, he just didn't worry about it. Maybe the Angara was a little disappointed. He had often invited him to visit his family again, but Scott had always refused. It probably dawned on the Angara that there was no future for either of them. He was on his way to Kandros. Maybe he wanted to go to Kadara. After all, the Turian hadn't had any free time for a long time. The Pathfinder frowned slightly. The door to his apartment was not locked. So he simply entered and called out after the other. He froze when the security guard suddenly stood naked in front of him. He was embarrassed to turn away, but then he discovered another naked Asari in his bedroom. Without thinking about it, he slapped the other one in the face.

"Asshole!"

"Scott! Wait! That was just stress relief!"

"Would you see it the same way with her?"

Angrily he left the Nexus. This son of a bitch cheated on his little sister! He should break all his bones. No... he had to tell Sara that she could do even worse things with the Turian.  
Restless, he sat at the table and waited. As soon as his twin appeared, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Mako. Here they were protected from prying eyes.

"Scott?"

"I caught Kandros with an Asari."

Worried, he looked at the woman. He hadn't expected tears, but any reaction. Some grief at least. But she remained very calm on the outside.

"Sara..."

"It's okay, Scott... what else could I have expected?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm angry."

"I can take you to the nexus and..."

"I don't want to beat him up. I... fuck..."

"Should we find anything we can break?"

"I don't want to break anything either..."

"Then what do you want?"

"I think... I want to play."

"You want to play?"

"Oh yes."

"With whom?

"Reyes has offered himself many times before."

"Bastard."

"I guess he's into Ryders..."

"Apparently."

"And he has no idea what he's wishing for."

"He does not. But why do you want to play with Reyes now?"

"I'll play with him and record every single second."

"And then you'll send the file to Kandros?"

"Oh yes..."

"You can be so bad, Sara."

"I'd be bad if I didn't let my brother play along."

"When?"

"In two days. In Tartarus."

She left the Mako and left him alone. A pleasant tingling ran down his spine. Scott knew that he had perverted preferences...  
The Pathfinder entered the club. Today was apparently closed. He turned around and looked at the Turian surprised. What was the Kandros doing here? Silently he went in. The other one followed him.

"Scott... do you know where she is? She doesn't answer."

He remained silent and went into the private room. The other one followed him. Scott was a little confused. Neither Reyes nor Sara were present. Had he misunderstood? But then his gaze thinned out. Through the Venetian mirror he saw his twin sister. She stood with Reyes at the bar. And the kiss the two just shared was more than hot. With a broad grin he passed the security guard again and locked him in. Quietly he approached the couple. Without hesitation he squeezed the man's firm buttocks.

"You already know my twin brother, Reyes."

The moaning of the dark-haired man pleased him. He probably just believed himself in seventh heaven. Many dreamed of twins. He rubbed himself firmly against the other. How it trembled between Sara's thighs. He watched calmly as his sister pulled her toy to a bench, placed him on it and stepped on his lap. Directly she moved energetically on him. Scott leaned against the bar and watched the spectacle in peace. His own penis was already twitching in joyful expectations. The hands of the other man kneaded the ass of the blue-haired. Sara's lips lay on the other man's ear.

"What do you want, Reyes? Do you want to fuck me and then my brother? Shall we both blow you?"

"You horny little slut. I will you... AH!"

Sara had slapped the other one in the face. The eyes of the dark-haired man widened in shock and he looked at the woman in disbelief. Scott pushed himself away from the bar and walked slowly to the couple. Sara was already standing again and as soon as Reyes got up, Scott grabbed his hands and twisted his arms on his back. The woman's hand lay in the other's crotch and massaged him coarsely. Although Vidal was completely insecure, he stretched out to the kind hand of the other woman.

"Let's be clear, Reyes. You are the only slut here today. Take it off, Scott."

Sara went to a bag she had apparently brought with her. He quickly tore down the other guy's pants and shorts. The top followed quickly. The dark-haired man could almost hurt him. He was completely paralyzed and had no idea what was happening to him. Sara finally came back. She quickly brought Vidal to his knees. She tied his forearms together with a rope behind his back. Then she put a rope around each leg of the kneeling man. With great skill she now knotted his thighs and lower legs together. The dark-haired man was completely unable to move. Scott's eyes began to glow as a tight leather collar complimented the new outfit. Hungry, he licked his lips. The Pathfinder squatted in front of the other man. Roughly he grabbed his full hair and forced him to look up at him. Greedily he pressed his lips on Reyes mouth. Directly he penetrated the foreign mouth cavity with his tongue. He loved this game.

"Well, Reyes. The thing is quite simple. If you're a good slave, Scott will be very nice to you."

Directly he grabbed the fully erect dick and quickly moved his hand up and down. His thumb drove over the bulging glans again and again and played around them. Vidal's moaning sounded damn good. Already now he twitched strongly and his chest fluttered.

"If you don't behave, I will intervene. And you don't want that."

Sara pulled out far with the crop and hit hard on the sweet ass.

"AH!!!"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Spread the legs. I want to see everything from my little slut."

There they had themselves yes a willing toy selected. Again he embraced the hard member and let his thumb drive around the glans. He stroked the cock again and again. Reyes really trembled under his touches. He liked the moaning of the other. More and more the dark-haired man began to twitch and tried to push into his hand. In spite of the restricted freedom of movement Reyes could push his Peeker more and more firmly into his hand. Scott grabbed a little tighter and kissed the other hungry as he surrendered screaming in his hand. Her slave would suffer for this now. He heard the first tortured scream when Sara struck again. Thirty times the crop whistled through the air and hit the smuggler's already reddened curves. The screams excited him immensely, but what was almost even better was the wet dick of the other, which had again risen to full size.

"Did I allow you that?"

"No, mistress."

"And you dare it nevertheless?"

"Please forgive me, mistress. I thought..."

Another hard blow followed.

"You obey, you don't think."

"Yes, mistress."

"Does that make you horny, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress."

"You squirt immediately again off?"

"Yes... mistress."

"Pathetic. No self-control. Then we must help there probably."

Scott now had to prevent him from pinching his legs together himself when Reyes got a cock ring on. Tortured, he moaned at the treatment. But the other utensil caused his own discomfort. A cum stoper decorated with bullets. The blue-haired one put a lot of lubricant on the toy before slowly introducing it into the erect cock. As soon as two of these small balls had disappeared in the stiff peeker, Sara slowly pulled one out again. She kept playing this game until the cum stoper had found its final position in the wet cock. He quickly held Reyes as he ecstatically threw himself into the hollow back. His sister seemed to be highly satisfied with the result. He now fetched some cushions from the benches himself. Backwards he placed her toy on it. Reyes looked damn tempting. His angled, wide spread legs invited him to fuck him at last. Grinning, Scott bent down and licked the erect limb. Immediately the other cried out lustfully. He licked the whole underside of the cock. His hand wrapped around the hard one and pumped him energetically, while his lips and tongue continued to ensnare him. Finally he put his lips over the ever shining glans. Slowly he moved his head up and down. His hands stroked over the part of his dick that wasn't in his mouth. Scott felt the strange glans bumping against his palate. Slowly he withdrew and looked at the excited face of the dark-haired man. He moaned and whimpered equally. He took a deep breath and moved his head down again. As soon as the tip touched his soft palate again he began to swallow. The twitching cock continued to penetrate his throat. Finally the Pathfinder's nose hit Vidal's pubic area. The muscles in his throat cramped and his lungs demanded oxygen, but he also persisted. The gag reflex caused strong contractions in his throat, pushing Reyes further towards the unattainable orgasm. Slowly he withdrew. Once again he took a deep breath. Again Ryder lowered his head. Let the cock glide so deep inside. His maltreated throat rebelled against this treatment, yet he now moved back and forth. The dark-haired one became louder and louder. When he looked up, he could see that Sara was twirling each other's nipples. These were already standing away from him, strongly reddened. Slowly Scott withdrew and breathed deeply. His sister handed him the lubricant. Directly he wet his index finger and played around the tight muscle ring. An excited groan escaped him when he gently pushed it and it opened only too willingly for him.

"Do you like that, slave?"

"Hn... Yes, mistress."

"Is my brother good to you?"

"Yes... hn... Master, please... more."

Scott shuddered. So far nobody had spoken to him like that. As a reward he pushed a second finger directly into the hidden opening. He carefully palpated the wet, soft walls. Reyes was more than ready for him, but it wasn't yet time. He easily began to push into the other as soon as he felt the sweet elevation inside the other he pressed against it. The other man threw himself directly into the hollow back and shouted with relish. Carefully he moved his fingers apart and stretched the anus like this. As soon as he was satisfied, he withdrew from him. Quickly he opened his trousers and pulled them down. With the lubricant he moistened his own limb and pressed his glans against the anus of the other. He moaned briefly as he slipped into him. Scott took his time. As soon as his glans ring had penetrated the barrier, he stopped. He moved slightly in Reyes. This was to be heard only muffled. When he looked up, he also recognized why. Sara sat with spread legs on him and let him lick her. Now Scott penetrated with a firm push into the dripping narrowness. The muscles cramped around his cock, only to relax again. Slowly he began to push into the other one. That felt damn good. Scott slowly withdrew again and again, almost completely out of the other, and then quickly stabbed him. He couldn't stop him from moaning. From his sister only a quiet sigh could be heard from time to time. The pathfinder finally got lost in the sweet ass. His blows became harder and faster. The muscles in his abdomen began to twitch and an inhuman pressure built up in him. With a loud scream he pumped his sperm into Vidal. His sister slowly rose from the dark-haired man's face and this rank of breath.

"Please... Please... Mistress... Master... I can no longer... Please. Mercy."

Carefully, Scott withdrew. He and Sara dressed again before kneeling next to Reyes. She loosened the shackles from his legs and straightened him up. Roughly she grabbed him in the back of his neck and forced his head down. She slowly removed the cock ring and opened the valve of the cum stopers. In a huge fountain Reyes injects his own cum into his face. If the redhead hadn't been so finished, he'd have taken another round. They freed Reyes now from all utensils, cleaned him, put him on again and put him on one of the sofas. Gently Scott took the other one in his arms and looked contentedly at his calm face. He had fallen asleep. Sara handed him a whiskey and sat down on the other side next to Vidal. Together they held him.

"We're perverts, Sara."

"No, Scott. We only know what satisfies us."

"Okay, then only I'm perverted. Without you, I just can't live out this fetish."

"You're too nice. You enjoy watching your partners helplessly, but you can't hurt them even if they want to."

"I really need help for that."

"That's what siblings are for."

"To help you have sex?"

"To help you."

"Thank you, Sara."

"Call me Umbra."

"Umbra?"

"My new name. Everyone on Kadara calls me that."

"Shadow... suits you... I'll try."

"Thank you. And now will you explain to me why the Venetian mirror trembles all the time?"

"I locked up Kandros behind it."

"Oh, Scott... I love you," she laughed out loud.

Reyes began to move slowly. Satisfied, he snuggled up to both of them and slowly opened his eyes.

"Point one: Everything hurts me. Point two: Everything really hurts me. And point three: Fuck! That was awesome!"

"I said yes, you would beg me on your knees."

"That's what you said, mistress."

"How are you feeling, Reyes?"

"Incredibly satisfied, Master."

"You raised him well, Sa... Umbra."

"And that already after one session."

"I learn fast. Especially when I'm hoping for a repeat."

"The next time, perhaps at your place, slave. I remember a lot about your billiard table."

"Sounds promising, mistress."

They rose both and left Reyes alone. Scott followed his sister as she unlocked the door. Kandros sat on the sofa sunk together. The Pathfinder almost felt sorry for him. But only a small part of him. The much bigger part was of the opinion that this guy deserved much more. Without saying a word, his twin sister grabbed his hand and I pulled out to her motorcycle. Behind her he climbed up and held on. They drove into a very remote area. There stood a single living container and a real living container complex. Surprised he looked at the ship standing next to it. So he was right that she had stolen it. Sara led him into the complex and he was astonished. So this is where she lived? Arriving in the living room, he took a seat on a bar stool at the bar and grabbed the beer that she handed him.

"Wow. You really don't deserve bad."

"No, I don't. I always thought my ship would be enough for me, but it's nice to be able to come home."

"You could..."

"Scott..."

"I'm sorry, you're just my little sister. Who's your neighbour?"

"Tiran... I guess not anymore."

"I am so sorry, Sara. Umbra. I meant umbra..."

"It's okay... I should realize by now that the only man who doesn't fuck with me is my brother."

They talked for hours before Sara brought him back to Kadara Port. Satisfied, drunk and happy, he entered his room again. Now a shower and then to bed. But Jaal put a spoke in his wheel again. He sat on his bed and seemed to be waiting for him. He had to give SAM a blow, not just let people into his room. He looked skeptically at the Angara. Is this one sweating? And somehow these... fleshy skin flaps on his neck seemed to be more intensely coloured.

"Are you not well, Jaal?"

"No, Ryder."

"Have you been to see Lexi?"

"She can't help me. I just need some rest."

Scott walked towards the Angara and gently put his hand on his forehead. This one was really glowing. He couldn't tell if there was a risk of infection from Jaal's illness. At least it was possible. He had to get him off his ship. To isolate him somehow. So he grabbed the bigger one and put him in the Mako. Since he had no better idea, he went back to his sister.

"Scott? What's going on?"

"Jaal is sick."

"Danger of infection... you could take him to your room."

"You've arranged a room for me?"

"Don't get maudlin, Scott."

So he got the blue-eyed one and brought him into a big bedroom. Surprised, he looked at his twin. Sara wore her armor and was armed.

"I have an assignment and I'll be back in two days. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Umbra."

Her grin made him a little insecure, but then he took care of Jaal again. Quickly he went to the bathroom and came back with some wet towels. Actually, Angara preferred to be alone when they were ill, but he, as a human being, saw it quite differently. He smiled briefly when he saw the carelessly dropped clothes next to the bed. But then he swallowed dry. What was visible under the blanket was gigantic. This people seemed to react quite differently to illness. Carefully he laid a cool cloth on the forehead of the other, then lifted up the lower part of the blanket and wrapped the remaining cool cloths around the legs of the other.

"Scott? What are you doing?"

"Calf compresses. An old remedy from my homeland. They help with fever. And I would actually cook you a soup and tea now, or give you vodka with pepper. But your taste buds don't play along."

"You really take care of your sick ones."

"In the family and among friends."

"But I'm not sick."

"Of course not. Try to get some sleep."

Scott pulled the chair in the corner next to the bed. He quickly put off his armor and took another blanket. Only in shorts he tried to make himself comfortable and closed his eyes. He was just so tired.  
Enjoying, he moaned as the big hand gently stroked his cock. He moaned quietly. His dick was more tightly enclosed and the warm hand slowly stroked up and down. An unknown tingle streamed through his loins. Reyes was perhaps hungry. He moved towards the hand. His pelvis was grabbed and he slid deeper into the chair. A pleasant shiver trickled down his spine as his shorts were pulled down. His glans got caught in the waistband. Slowly his hard penis was bent down. Finally the rubber jumped from his tip. With a clapping sound, his cock struck up his belly again. Cool air streaked his hot peeker. But then Scott opened his eyes. That wasn't a dream! Jaal knelt naked and excited in front of him. His hand had embraced his cock and pumped him lightly. 

"Jaal... what the hell are you doing?"

"Taoshay... I need you."

Again the other one sent out an electrical impulse. The Pathfinder had to groan directly. That felt so damn good. Suddenly he was turned around and knelt in front of the chair. Blind panic gripped him as his ass cheeks were pulled apart. However, his nerves were so overloaded by these impulses that he could no longer move. Hectically he struggled for breath. He trembled strongly as Angara's lips touched his muscle ring. That was... outrageous. Scott had always refused, but that just felt divine. The lips of the other moved. His sensitive nerve endings were stimulated. Scott clawed himself into the armchair and moaned louder and louder. The lust flooded his whole body. He could swear that goose bumps were forming everywhere. From his crown to his toe, slight electric shocks kept flashing through him. A pointed, rough tongue slipped over his anus and made him shiver even more. Everywhere there was a tingling sensation. His otherwise so firm muscle ring relaxed more and more and took part in every movement of his lips. The Angara took this as an invitation and finally let his tongue slide into him. Scott threw his head into his neck and screamed. This feeling was completely new to him. The first rimjob of his life. The damp, rough tongue stroked firmly along his soft walls. It penetrated deeper and deeper into him. The Pathfinder felt so unspeakably full. 

"Oh God... there! Right there! FUCK!"

The redhead collapsed without support. His entire muscle tone went towards zero. He felt soft, boneless... Scott only noticed a dense lurker being laid on the bed through a dense one. He felt a feather-light touch, but his body was still too caught by the aftermath of his climax. He laboriously turned his head and could look into the large mirror on the wardrobe. Jaal had pushed his finger into him. His vision was blurred. As she slowly cleared up, he realized that it was even the three fingers that had grown together. His gaze fell on Jaal's thick. He shone in a strong pink. The tip was as narrow as his finger, but the penis always became powerful. Almost a cone shape. The base was as thick as his closed fist. God have mercy, it shot through his head as Jaal reached under his belly and pulled his ass up. Scott could see the Angara slowly penetrate him. At first he didn't feel his slack muscle ring, but finally he began to whimper quietly. The dick penetrated deeper and deeper into him. His entrance began to burn from the delicate stretch. The Angara took his time. A lot of time. Again and again a thrust, a gentle slide, followed by another thrust. Scott twisted his eyes. He felt so full. So incredibly full. He couldn't take any more. He cried out with a yell when Jaal's loins hit his butt. The burning became unbearable and something he had overlooked. Angara had knots. A strong hand stroked reassuringly over his back.

"Taoshay, you feel wonderful. So tight..."

The Pathfinder could only gasp for air. Then he moaned impatiently. Jaal moved in him. Unspeakably deep. A look in the mirror, however, told him that the Angara was not moving. Another deep moan from him. The cock seemed to have a life of its own. He pulled himself together again and again, only to expand further. He pulsated deep inside him, massaging his soft walls, stimulating him to unknown heights. His ecstasy grew more and more, became already painful. The control over his muscles returned and he immediately tightened his gluteal muscles hard. The pain drove tears into his eyes, but the groan of the greater sounded divine. Hopefully that spurred him on. The penis, however, remained sluggish. Only slowly did it pulsate in him. 

"Jaal..."

"What is it, Taoshay?"

"Tighter... please... more... please!"

The Angara made a deep hum. His cock moved much faster now. Scott cried out his excitement when the bioelectric field hit his prostate exactly. His cock, completely untouched seemed to explode, so violently he came. He threw himself into the hollow back, his toes curled. Never before in his life has he had such a violent orgasm. The Pathfinder twisted his eyes. Jaal came with a dark groan. With an incredible pressure he surrendered deep inside him. Scott could feel the sperm being pumped into his intestines. Desperately he struggled for air. The knots swollen. He was pulled up and leaned now powerless against the broad chest. Gentle hands caressed his chest.

"You are wonderful, Scott. So wonderful".

His world turned black.  
Groaning the redhead lay in bed. For two days Jaal fucked him into Nirvana. The whole time the Angara was deep in him and showed him again and again the paradise. Scott did not know how often he had reached his climax, he only knew one thing. He stopped giving sperm when he came. Jaal, on the other hand, did not seem to have this problem. Scott could have sworn he now had the stomach of a woman who was nine months pregnant. Only the look in the mirror told him that it was not so. Jaal sat up. He pulled the Pathfinder with him. Scott felt like a doll in his arms. He had no idea how the bigger one did it, but he carried him around in this situation. The target was the shower. Jaal gave a deep sigh and with a loud plop his peeker finally slipped out of him. If the other hadn't held him down immediately, he would have collapsed. His legs just couldn't carry his weight anymore. His anus was still open and the sperm was pouring out of him. Scott's cheeks began to glow and he lowered his gaze in shame. The entire shower tray was full of blue sperm. Warm jets of water hit his completely exhausted body. Jaal forced him to look up again. Soft lips hit his mouth. Satisfied, he sighed.

"Scott, I..."

"Later, Jaal. I am exhausted. I can no longer..."

After the shower he was carried back into the bedroom. Jaal rummaged through the wardrobes and put a new coat on the bed. Scott's head barely touched the pillow, he fell asleep.  
The next time he opened his eyes, he heard something from outside. He laboriously got up, took fresh clothes out of the closet and went out. Sara was back. She sat on the sofa and grinned at him.

"Slept well?"

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh. Where's Jaal?"

"Upstairs. He's taking a bath."

"Okay."

"Actually, I should be mad at him."

"Why?"

"He just deflates my brother's ass and won't let me see."

"Shut up."

Slowly he lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes. After some time Jaal came back and put a blanket over him.

"How are you, Scott?"

"He's still bleeding his ass. What a stupid question."

"SARA!"

"What then? Isn't that so?"

"I'm so sorry, Taoshay."

"Dearest? You are together?"

Now the Angara flinched. He apparently felt caught. Scott didn't know what to say either and blushed.

"You act like teenagers. First you fall like the animals on top of each other and now you don't come out with the language."

"Sara..."

"Umbra. And I don't know Jaal, but I know you, Scott. You never would have let him fuck you if you weren't feelings."

"You were..."

"Yes, Jaal. My brother was never the passive part."

"This is all just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon."

"To hell, you could finally kiss. You both want it, don't you?"

And really, Jaal kissed him. Enjoying Scott closed his eyes and opened his lips. The Angara tasted great and let him sigh softly. Smiling, he looked at the blue-eyed man as he sat next to him. Satisfied, he laid his head on Angara's lap.

"And with you, Umbra?"

"Ever since I got back, Kandros has been standing at the door wanting to come in."

"Since yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Are you and the Turian a couple, Ryder?"

"I thought so, Jaal. Only when a guy tells me that he loves me and then goes to bed with another one, then it looks different."

"You're monogamous?"

"Everyone handles it differently. If feelings are involved, then yes. Monogamy. Otherwise, fun without obligations."

"I hold it there, like my sister."

"Are we living monogamously now, Scott?"

"I think so, Jaal."

Again he was kissed. This time much more intense. As soon as they separated again, he looked apologetically at his sister. Jaal seemed to share this feeling.

"Sorry, Ryder."

"Don't be."

"You're not sad?"

"I was. And I was angry, but that's over."

"Did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to. I let him watch me play with another man."

"Played?"

"Do you remember the movie, Jaal? My sister finds such sex extremely unsatisfactory".

"Oh... I have to ask..."

"It's okay. I like it really hard. I like to tie up my partners and inflict pain on them."

"Pain?"

"Pain can be very exciting, Jaal. At least for some."

"Did you have also with him... um..."

"No. He was my partner, not my slave."

"You'll be all pink, darling."

"Yes... I... this is new..."

"I thought you'd be open about this."

"So do we, Taoshay. Only that's very extreme right now. For me at least."

Laughing, Sara stood up and got herself a whiskey. The constant peeping at the door was slowly annoying. The Turian had stamina, you had to give him that.

"He won't give up, sis."

"And? shall I now let him in and shout down before your eyes?"

"Scott and I could go into the bedroom."

"Damn... but I would love to see it."

"And if you take educational measures?"

"That's a whole new tune, darling! I like your dirty fantasy."

"Dirty... scutt what did I just say?"

"Something very wise, Jaal."

"That's unfair... I can't go on..."

"You can't do what anymore, Taoshay?"

"My sister always showed me around when I wasn't doing it."

That had probably been a mistake... why did he have to say that now? But to start something more serious with a secret seemed wrong to him. He moaned quietly as Jaal grinned and grabbed between his legs.

"There are so many sides to you to discover, Taoshay. I'm looking forward to it."

"Sounds very tempting."

The Angara rose and just opened the front door. Sara's looks could have killed. With a lowered gaze the Turian entered. Scott already had a biting comment on his tongue when he was lifted up and carried into the bedroom.

"Hey! Unfair!"

"Give them some space. When it gets interesting, we'll go and listen."

"I guess I can discover some more sides to you, Jaal."


	2. Umbra

Scott was back at the Tempest. Umbra sat down again at her bar and drank some water. She was tired. A look at her Omnitool told her that Kandros had tried to reach her again. She immediately deleted the messages. If he only wanted a fuck relationship, then he should also stand by it. When she beeped again she twisted her eyes already annoyed. But it was a job. So she went into her bedroom and was ready to march. Still quickly into the armory and she was ready. Work would do her good. Distract her. She made her usual rounds through her house and checked security measures. KALI could monitor everything in here. Even though the VI clearly preferred it when they were on the road with Falcon. But what KALI liked was having power over life and death again. At least as far as Umbra allowed it. That way her house was pretty safe. Nobody had ever managed to plunder it. Those who had tried were now dead. Skeptically she went to the door. She hadn't heard a knock for a long time. No one knocked manually anymore. Except... her brother. Quickly she opened the door.

"Scott? What's the matter?"

"Jaal is sick."

"Danger of infection... you could take him to your room."

"You set up a room for me?"

"Don't get maudlin, Scott."

She looked closely at the Angara and finally had to grin. But maybe her brother was also a lucky man. He didn't know it yet, but he would experience a damn hot ride.

"I have an assignment and will be back in two days. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Umbra."

She quickly climbed Falcon and flew to Havarl. This job was simple. Pick up a parcel and deliver it. It was also a legal tour. Some Angara asked her more and more often. She wasn't sure if Reyes had his fingers in it, but it didn't matter. She didn't make a fortune with these assignments, but that wasn't exactly what she wanted. Employment was good. Landed on Aya, she took the package to the museum and allowed herself a visit to the market. Probably she should take something to eat for the Angara. When the two were finished together, they would need a lot of protein. So she went shopping in peace and then made her way home. However, she landed in Kadara Port here there was still a package to pick up that should be brought to the settlement of the initiative. She did not like this settlement very much. They were too often in contact with Kandros. Back home she had to grin. Soundproof bedrooms had probably been a really good idea. Should the two only have their fun.

Now she would have liked to wring Angara's neck. What did he actually think of, just opening the door? Shaking her head, she looked after the couple. First she ignored the Turian and got a coffee. She had earned it now. She sipped the cup with relish. If one considered how expensive coffee was in Andromeda, she had to enjoy it much more. The security guard hadn't said a word. Good. You could play this game in pairs. So she sat down on the sofa again and went through her messages. Uninteresting offers, decent orders, oh an offer from Reyes. This time he wanted to Voeld. Well why not? Probably the charlatan tried to gain more and more contacts. Whether there were also exiles on Voeld? She couldn't really imagine it. Eos made sense, so did Eladaan, but Voeld? They were freezing to death. On the other hand, depending on where you came from... maybe it had something from home.

"Umbra..."

So he decided to start. Good, as he wanted. She closed her messages and grabbed the cup again. Now she kept it in her hand and looked at the Turian coldly.

"Kandros."

"We have to talk."

"I don't think we have anything more to talk about."

"I..."

"Listen. If it was just stress relief for you, then I can handle it."

"Really?"

"Yes. We had a good time and that was it."

"No! That's not what I meant."

"How did you mean it then?"

"That with the Asari was only stress reduction."

"Aha."

"Can you please react somehow?"

"I do." 

"You're cold."

"Would you prefer me as an emotional wreck? You chose the wrong woman." 

"No... but some kind of feeling would be helpful."

"Oh, really? Grief? It's not my thing. I'll get over it quickly. Anger usually displaces them. And I was angry, but that's over too."

"So fast?"

"I had a few days. And I've already relieved stress."

"I saw that."

"I know. At least I let you out of the room."

"Did you want me to see that?"

"I was at least playing with that thought."

"Why?"

"You do realize we're going round in circles, don't you?"

"Okay, okay... what do you expect me to do, Umbra?"

"Nothing, Kandros. I don't expect anything from you."

"My people don't think much of being faithful. Stress reduction with others is normal with us."

"We should have talked about it.

"Had we. But we can do it now."

"Kandros... I feel like I'm being kidded. Even if you didn't want me to, I feel like I did."

"I'm sorry, Umbra. If I had known that, then..."

"Then you'd have hid it better?"

"Then I wouldn't have done it at all!"

"You get paged all the time. Don't you want to look?"

"That can wait!"

Waiting, she looked at him. As she had expected, he still looked at his Omnitool. His gaze revealed everything. He had to leave. Sighing, she stood up and got something to drink. He wanted to say something, but she gave him a nod of the head to understand that he should disappear. It seemed to be very important because the Turian disappeared immediately. Scott and Jaal came out of the bedroom again. On Scott's face only she shook her head. She didn't want to talk. Not now. So Scott picked out some snacks and drinks. Smiling, she sat down on the sofa. A movie night. That's exactly what she needed now. Her brother's partner was really sweet. All the time he held her twin in his arms. Late at night they went to bed. Sara had to admit she liked being around Scott again.   
Nevertheless, the two men left the next day. Her brother had a job to do and she also had some jobs to do. Her first way led her back to the Krogans. She enjoyed doing business with them. They were simply uncomplicated. Only renegotiations were impossible. To fly to Voeld afterwards was unwise. It seemed much colder to her here. It was nevertheless a good distraction. All the time she talked to KALI. It was strange that just the VI tried to comfort her. Sara didn't need comfort. At least she kept saying that all the time. If it was really like that, the blue haired one couldn't say. She was just approaching Kadara Port when she got a new offer. Surprised, Umbra opened her eyes. That was interesting. She made her way to Vidal on the quickest way.

"Reyes."

"Mistress..."

A pleasant shiver ran through her body and she began to grin. She even liked this salutation very much. She sat down at his table and waited until she got a cocktail. Only when they were alone, she looked at him again calmly. She called up the offer and showed the charlatan part of it.

"You were offered a million to free Kaetus?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!"

"That's how you can put it. You should increase the security measures."" 

"Should I. Thank you, Umbra."

"Gladly, Reyes. You're lucky I don't intend to accept the offer. Whereby a million are already very tempting."

"I can understand that, but..."

"Careful, slave. I would probably really get him out. I just don't want it."

"You've done the Roekaar... okay, okay. Thank you for the warning."

"Go ahead. I hope you have a lucrative job for me."

"Give me a few hours. After all, I have some organizing to do first. If you allow, then I'll have us bring something to eat and then I'll take care of it."

"Go ahead."

She never had anything against a good meal. And it was really good. She let the man work in peace while she ate. She didn't expect him to pay her any compensation. But it was pleasant that he tried. She got some orders on Kadara. Little work and a lot of profit. So she liked that. Then they talked about trifles, but then the other one became serious.

"Kandros seems very attached to you, Umbra."

"I thought so too."

"Turians..."

"I know, Reyes. Faithfulness is overrated among them. Except their bonding partners."

"Oh... you thought... really?"

"No. But I thought we were on our way there."

"Damn it, Umbra. He's an idiot!"

"Thanks, Reyes. But I was the idiot."

"No. You just seemed to take it more seriously than he did."

"Apparently."

"Should I kick his ass?"

"Educational measures I take myself."

"You can educate me at any time again."

Laughing she looked at him. Before Umbra went, she breathed a kiss on his head. She brought Falcon back to her apartment and then got on her motorcycle. There were always only small packages to transport and everything was relatively close. Taking the ship would have been a waste. She spent three more days on the planet before returning home. She had been involved in a turf war. Nothing really serious. The armour had resisted the shot and the shoulder had been able to reposition itself. As soon as she got off her motorcycle, the door of Tiran's shelter opened and he approached her. Before she could say anything, he lifted her up and carried her to his quarters.

"Umbra, are you all right?"

"I got nothing."

"You were shot."

"Yes. Good armor."

He took off her armor and began to examine her shoulder directly. There was a gigantic bruise. Again and again she was amazed how careful this Turian could be if he wanted to. Only in matters of the heart was he a real klutz. At the same time she declared herself crazy. This thought was ridiculous. 

"If you're so freaked out by all the sex partners you have because of such little things, you should only do something with civilians."

"I have no... you are special."

"Ah... I feel flattered."

"Damn, Umbra! Stop making jokes like that, I was afraid for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Don't fuck with me, Kandros! You're just making a fool of yourself."

Angrily he began to growl and pressed his mouth on hers. From the force her lips jumped up and his tongue greedily caught her blood. Furiously she pushed him away and sparkled at him angrily.

"If you want to fuck, go to your Asari bitch!"

He darkly growled at her and pressed her hard on the sofa. Sara gasped for air. Tiran ripped the rest of her clothes off her body. When he was busy with his own pants, the blue-haired one jumped up. But before she had taken two steps, he had already grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Slightly dazed, she stood there and tried to focus her gaze again. He was already with her again, turning her around and penetrating her with a brutal blow. Umbra cried out tormented. The skin of her vagina tore and she began to bleed. Regardless, Kandros began to sink into her again and again. His claws held her hands firmly pinned to the wall. There was nothing she could do. His movements became more and more rhythmic. The blue-haired one twisted her eyes as he hit her point of pleasure. Nevertheless, she got momentum and hit his mandibles hard with the back of her head. Kandros staggered back and she was free. Quickly she jumped to her weapons, but the Turian was simply faster. He intercepted her again. Without any problems he draped her legs on his hip and his cock found his way again into her pulsating pussies. She tried to hit him, but the next moment she landed hard with her back on the counter in the kitchenette. Everything fell down clinking and broke. Her hands were pressed over her head. Tiran adopted the same rhythm as before. With every thrust his rough plates now hit your clitoris. She cried out lustfully. She had known for a long time that pain could be aroused, but that was unbelievable. Her pelvis began to buck wildly towards the man. He still wouldn't let her go. She wanted to move, had to do something. Her anger continued to air. His free hand drove between her labia and began to rub the delicate nerve point. All her muscles tightened. He bent down to kiss her. Umbra recognized her chance. She quickly turned her head to the side and buried her teeth deep in his throat. Now it was him, his cry. The building orgasm was about to carry her away as the Turian swerved backwards. With her mouth covered in blood, she looked at him. Her thinking stopped. She wanted more. Now. So she jumped off, overcoming the small distance between them and clung to the safety officer. Instinctively he caught her and saved her from falling. But his instincts didn't save him and he tilted backwards. Strong, protective arms snaked around her body as he hit the table with his back and gave way under their common weight. Now Sara sat with her legs apart on the Turian. Quickly she pushed up her pelvis and took the hot dong back into herself. She began to ride her partner impetuously. She lifted herself up until only his tip rested in her and then dropped back on him. The splinters of the table cut her legs open, but she didn't care. Moaning, Kandros sat up. He clasped her waist and somehow managed to get up. She found herself on the sofa and threw herself at him again. Her tongue found the bleeding wound on his neck and she licked it. The sharp claws shredded the cushion and he shouted her name. Sara's world ceased to exist when the cock swelled in her and hot sperm was spilled in her. The extra stretch continued to irritate her clitoris and she was overwhelmed by her orgasm. Only after a few minutes did she regain control of her senses and look around. Half his apartment was completely destroyed.

"What a mess."

"You know what that means?"

"You need new furniture."

"I don't mean that."

"I don't clean the shit up."

"Umbra..."

She didn't know the pitch of her voice. So she looked at him anxiously. That was almost funny. Just like animals they had fucked each other and now he gave her this indescribably loving look. Tenderly she stroked his face. It felt good how he pressed it into her hand. The Turian seemed to be waiting for something and she had no idea what it was for. His arms slid under her back and he got up with her again. His destination was his nest. As soon as they lay on it, she nestled up to him.

"Now your bed is also dirty."

"Never mind..."

"If you say so."

"You really don't know, do you, Umbra?"

"What should I know?"

"You marked me."

"I have what?"

"You marked me."

"I'm not a Turian and the bite is too high..."

"It doesn't matter that you're not a Turian and the bite isn't too high."

"I thought at the transition to the shoulder..."

"A little higher for men."

"Fuck! Tiran, I..."

"Don't worry, Umbra. That will heal."

"But..."

"I know you didn't want this. I can handle it. Besides, there are ways... to undo that."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Sizzling she sucked in the air when his phallus slackened and withdrew from it. With wobbly legs she stood up and dressed. She urgently needed a shower and medigel. Sara stretched out her hand. As soon as the Turian grabbed her, she went over with him. There they treated themselves, cleaned their maltreated bodies and then simply went to bed. Early the next morning the security guard left her. He had left everything standing and lying to come to her. Now he had to go back urgently. They didn't say a word about what had happened yesterday.  
Laughing, she looked at the man next to her. She was actually here to pick up a delivery. But to have a drink before was all right. Especially when she didn't have to pay him. On top of that, this guy looked really good. When the door of the bar opened, she looked at the Turian for a moment. She and Kandros wrote each other regularly, but they hadn't seen each other for three months. She nodded at him briefly, but then devoted herself to the other man again. After some time a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist. Confused, she looked up and recognized the threatening look that the security guard threw at the other man. Sara sighed softly as he disappeared. What was that all about? The blue-haired girl simply ignored him and talked quietly to the bartender. These were a feeler horn was gossip and tittle-tattle. Some important information could always be filtered out. After some time, however, he became more and more silent. From the corner of her eye she noticed the same view again. Sighing, she reached for the two packages and left the building. With Falcon she flew to one of the settlements on Eos and dropped off her cargo. Then she swung onto her motorcycle and set off. This rather small delivery had to go to a couple of exiles who had a camp half a day from here. With the ship this was only difficult to reach and she always wanted to achieve the highest possible profit. On the way back a sandstorm came up. Cursing Umbra drove to a small cave nearby. She pulled out her weapon when she noticed the faint glow of the fire. Damn it! There was no other shelter nearby. Carefully she looked around the corner and recognized Kandros. So she put her gun back and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Allegedly there is an exile camp nearby. They are supposed to disturb the water supply."

"They are hunters, not saboteurs."

"So you know them?"

"Yes, I do."

"Closer?"

"What is the question? I don't jump into bed with every guy right away."

"Would you be interested?"

"Tiran!"

"I'm sorry, Umbra."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes!"

She hadn't reckoned with that now. Really not. Sighing, she sat down by the small fire and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?"

"No. When you look into the fire, your eyes take too long to get used to the darkness again. That would make things easier for a potential attacker."

"We could climb into my Mako. We'll be safe there."

"If you have a Mako, what are you doing in the cave?"

"I don't like the sound."

"You don't like the sound?"

"Yes."

"Then we should stay here. The storm might take even further." 

"Or we'll make it to Falcon."

"Agreed."

They extinguished the fire and loaded their motorcycle into the Mako. Sara slipped on the passenger seat and peered outside. She could hardly see anything but sand. Then they reached the small settlement. Instead of entering their ship, they fled to a small house. There were already some guests here. Sara headed for a free table and sat down. As soon as she sat down she got a glass of water. Kandros sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist again. The whole time he stayed sitting next to her. As soon as the storm subsided she said goodbye and flew away. The behaviour of the Turian had been strange.   
She was in great demand for the next few months. Finally she was free again. The security guard also and she picked him up from the Nexus. He withdrew into the small lounge. She found the whole thing very strange.

"His hormone levels are out of control, umbra?"

"What?2

"His equivalent to testosterone is very high. All other sex hormones too. Plus his oxytocin."

"And that means?"

"For one thing, he was probably faithful to you."

"Funny... we don't have a relationship anymore."

"He seems to disagree. Especially since he didn't remove the marker."

"Take the wheel!"

She got up and went backwards, but the Turian was not there. So she went into her bedroom and found him lying naked in her bed. His face was buried deep in her pillow and he took a deep breath of her scent. Sara sat next to him and gently stroked his head. Directly he turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes fell on the scarred bite wound.

"Tiran..."

"Just ignore it."

"I can't do that."

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" 

"I love you and so I have the illusion that I didn't ruin it."

"Tiran... you didn't ruin it."

"Didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. No matter what I do, I always think of you."

"Really?"

"We're starting to go round in circles again."

"I..."

She forbade him to say another word with a gentle kiss. Her heart pounded in her ears as he gently drew her closer. Still in full armour, she snuggled up to him and just let herself be held. Actually such situations were too cheesy for her, but she enjoyed it with him.  
Kandros had taken himself free. He had been with her for a month now. Somehow Sara had a strange feeling. He didn't seem to be planning his departure soon.

"When do you have to go back, Tiran?"

"Not at all."

"How? Not at all?"

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit." 

"Why?"

"My ma... my partner is an exile. A smuggler. So I can't do the job anymore."

"But..."

"It's okay, umbra. Scott can have my teams at his disposal. He takes care of them. And it was pain in the neck anyway. I couldn't do anything."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm building a team and finally doing something. Without waiting for permission."

"Once assumed, everything works the way you want it to. You'll need a ship."

"I know an excellent pilot. She has the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"You've come up with a fine idea. And is this pilot a member of your team?"

"No. I'm crazy about her and I couldn't bear to put her in danger."

"I get jealous."

"Good."

"Although I think this bitch is an idiot."

"Why?

"I would fight by my husband's side."

"Your... husband's? Are you serious?"

"Of course I would have to inform my brother. And there would be some little things to discuss."

"And that would be?

"For one, how he would get along with my fetish."

"Your... oh... I... well... I would have something against being tied up."

"That's what I thought."

"I wouldn't mind if my mate tied someone else up and whipped them when I was there."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Absolutely sure."

Smiling, she looked at him and finally cuddled back into his arms. She was held directly and it just felt good. Finally Sara took off her top and tilted her head to the side. She presented herself as a sacrifice.

"Are you sure, Umbra?"

"Yes."

"It will..."

"How many more times? It'll heal."

Pointed teeth hit her skin and she really clung to Kandro's neck. The pain was horrible. She had never felt anything like it before. Her knees gave way briefly, but the Turian held her tight. Slowly he released and applied Medigel directly to her damaged flesh. Then he carried her to the sofa and cuddled up to her. Satisfied, the blue-haired girl closed her eyes and let herself be held.

"Tell me... what about the wedding night?"

"Oh, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, it's not night yet."

"Also again true. I love, Umbra."

"I love you too, Tiran."

"And I promise there's only room for my wife in my life."

"Good. I promise, even for me there's only my husband... and a certain number of sex slaves."

"I can deal with that." 

"Quite sure?

"We're going to Reyes and I'll prove it to you."

"Uh... a wedding night to my taste."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to interpret sex with an alien. 
> 
> I'm going to add a short chapter. After all, I can't leave Kandros hanging like that. I'm just not sure if Sara will play with him and if so, if there won't be another guest. Let's see what comes to mind.


End file.
